halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unnamed Sangheili Field Marshall
Sources Uh...where is it said that the Field Marshall from Visegrad was present at Aszod? Or that he was the one who killed Kat? -- SFH 22:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually not sure. The author of the page didn't provide any sources, so I just tried to clean it up a bit. I'm not sure if we can make the assumption that it was the same Field Marshall in all three instances. ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 23:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think it's that notable enough to have its own article.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The Legendary Commentary confirmed. It was a Zealot Elite who shot Kat. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 23:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless who shot Kat, this article is unneeded as the character itself is insignificant.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I thought when I first saw the article. However, if the Elite that appears in all three instances (Visegrad, New Alexandria, and Aszod) is indeed the same character, that means that it was responsible for the deaths of 2 members of Noble Team. ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 23:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I also thought this Elite was the prime antagonist of the game, appearing in the beginning and the end. It makes sense the Covenant would have only one Field Marshall commanding the entire ground operation. Sadly we don't have any proof they are the same, but to me, it seems to be the case. --Jugus (Talk | ) 08:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well if this is Zealot is the same 'one' as seen before would'nt it attack 6 too after killing Emile? I think its the same one because the way its been discribed many times makes it seem like theres only one per battle assigned to specific task, also i watch the ending cutscene to new alexandria and the elite in the phantom looks more like a field marshall :We cannot confirm the uniformnity of these events until we know that there is only one Field Marshall per major battle. I did have the strangest feeling that Noble team was being hunted down while I was playing. Why was there a Phantom with a Field Marshall hovering over the building Nobel was in, and why were they waiting with a Needle Rifle? Suspicious, no? [[User:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence!]] 01:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I just watched the cutscene at the end of new alexandria and re-watched it, its gotta be a field marshall not a zealot :It's probably the same Elite. He has slightly different armor from all the other Elites. I do agree, I'm thinking Noble Team was being hunted (remember Zuka 'Zamamee on Installation 04?) and that particular Elite was responsible for the death of 2 Spartans. A good swordsman, and a good sniper. Isn't he talented. Perhaps more information will be released in the future...? [[User:Kougermasters|'''Kougermasters]] [[User talk:Kougermasters|(Talk)]] 04:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) That means the conclusion is: even he might be the only field marshall in the game, and is the one appear in three missions, until we have trust worthy source, this page is not required.Autumn43 04:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Same here. No proof that they are the same.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 04:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I think this page is totally relavent, if wee have pages for peeing brutes and hungry grunts then why not for a field marshall who killed kat and emile? Those are EASTER EGGS, this Field Marshall is a normal character. By the way, How come I don't recall we have "hungry" grunts? R211, CQC Specialist 12:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, it wasn't Jorge he killed, and he's talking about the thirsty grunt, but I'm defnitly in favour of keeping this page, it just needs more work to get it looking good. Everything we've seen so far has been pointing to there being only one Field Marshall, and the points about Noble Team being hunted and about the Phantom just waiting there are enough to have this article in my opinion, and I know I missed a few other points here too. Besides, we're going to end up deciding later on that it is the one Field Marshall, so we might as well keep it and not have to make it again. Alex T Snow 12:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Again, inconclusive speculation. What proof do we have other than seeing multiple Field Marshalls killing the Spartans?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) So in conclusion: A Field Marshall invades visegrad, what is speculated to be a Field Marshall shoots Kat and then a pair of zealots kills Emile while a Field Marshall happens to be in a nearby area. Oh, and also a bunch of people think something is hunting Noble Team. Sounds like a lot of speculation to me.DatrDeletr 12:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) And is "Pointing" only. I think we all speculate that there are only one field marshall, but until Bungie say something, "pointing" is not enough to keep this page. R211, CQC Specialist 12:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry guys, even though it appears to be the same one, there is no conclusive evidence to support that. If we confirm that there is only one per battle, only then will we know. The article should be deleted, but the admins should keep it on ice, just in case. . .[[User:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence!]] 13:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Someone should ask Bungie on their forum. If indeed it is the same Field Marshall throughout the game, that would be AWESOME! I'm in favor of keeping this article unless Bungie explicitly says otherwise. Also, some more evidence pointing towards it being the same one: *If there were multiple Field Marshalls, how come the one in Winter Contingency isn't fought and killed then and there? *This rank is higher than GENREAL, which is usually portrayed as the leader of an entire army, so in most other works there is only one or two enemy generals present. But since there are several generals in Halo Reach, it can be assumed that the rank ABOVE it would be treated more like a unique title like a General usually is. ResonX 23:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::In real life, a Field Marshall is a step above a general and, if I'm not mistaken, commands an entire area of operations. I would think the ground campaign on Reach would be under the command of a single Field Marshall. ''Captain Baird'' '''Comm-Link'' '' 00:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :And then how does the second fleet come into play? It's an even larger force, but there's no Field Marshall commanding it (unless he's dumb enough to send just one ship first)? Yeah, we better ask Bungie.Cool fool 01:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Field Marshals were indeed on Reach. One Field Marshall attacks Noble Six on "Lone Wolf" just hours after he killed the one on "PoA" No connection is ever made between any of their appearances, either on "Winter", "PoA", or especcially Lone Wolf. The one on Winter Contingency wasn't killed because the plot required that the forerunner data be found be the Covenant and also for Halsey to have a beef to pick with Noble. This is the third time I'm going to pull out Occam's razor here. Decide which is simpler, based on the evidence.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 01:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you were paying attention u would know that it was a zealot in lone wolf, not the field marshall He's right. As in, the one who kills Noble Six is a regular Zealot.ResonX 02:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :The Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice was in command of all troops in the Reach system. Perhaps the Field Marshall was in command of the ground troops, second-in-command to the Supreme Commander. By the way, it was either a Major or an Officer who killed Noble Six. [[User:Kougermasters|'Kougermasters']] [[User talk:Kougermasters|('Talk')]] 05:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that Thel was more of a naval commander while a Field Marshall would likely be in commnd of the ground forces. Oh, and just checked it; it's actually a Zealot that kills Six, not a Major or Field Marshall. --Jugus (Talk | ) 06:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ahhhh. So I got it wrong there. Originally the Lone Wolf page had one of the attacking Elites identified as a Field Marshal. But from the looks of it, it's been corrected. Guess not. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 06:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Important note, this guy is ''not the one who kills Emile. An ordinary Zealot kill Emile, and is killed by Emile. The Field Marshal is the one who is holding the Fuel Rod at the end, still alive after Emile's fate. Elite B 08:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well the zealots were all under his command so it was basicly his fault. I think it's pretty likely their all the same guy. However, there is NO PROOF. That being said, Elites, being the glory hounds they are, their Field Marshall might had gone with the first fleet. His fleet has a Super Carrier. That thing is 27 kilometers long. Also, if one were to consider the average ego size of the elites, they would probaly feel pretty safe with their Super Carrier, in addition to his belief in his own skills in combat. Besides, the Elites have a "Honor Before Reason" mentality. It is extremely likely that the Field Marshall, with his Galaxy-sized Ego to feed, glory and/or forerunner artifact hounding and "Honor Before Reason" mentality would be the first Covenant soldier to land on Reach Norman-123 14:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I think if it is the same guy he is a asshole.-NotaAnon If it is the same Elite I give him kudos for killing two or possibly more SPARTANS during Reach, that is one badass Elite. --Kluutak 12:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Just thought i'd add (to sort some confusion that appears to have been created): "Zealot" is not a single rank like "Captain" or such; Zealot is more a classification, such as "Officer" (though as the rank of Officer/Major exists for Elites, i'd presume it would be roughly equivilent to everything Lt. Colonel+). Standard Zealots, the equivilent of Captains, are just referred to as "Zealots" while higher ones have unique terminology (General/Field Marshall). TL;DR - Zealot is a benchmark: everything that rank or higher is still a Zealot, but has a more specific name.-- 17:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Request for Deletion This page shouldn't have been restored. The users above already made a decision to delete it, so I believe it should be deleted as well. That and, it has absolutley nothing on it. - [[User:Vidmas7er|'Vidmas7er']] [[User talk:Vidmas7er|(Talk)]] 13:36, January 24, 2012 (UTC)